List of films: Q–R
Q * Q'': (1982 & 2011) * ''Q&A (1990) * Q-Bec My Love (1970) * Q Planes (1939) *''Q.R.R (Quien resulte responsable)'' (1970) Qa-Qo * Qafqaz və Merkuri cəmiyyətinin paroxodunun limandan yola düşməsi (1898) * Qahar (1997) * Qaid (1975) * Qaidi: (1940, 1957, 1984, 1986 & 2002) * Qaidi Band (2017) * Qaidi No. 911 (1959) * Qamaran wa Zaytouna (2001) * Qarib Qarib Singlle (2017) * Qasam (1993) * Qatal-E-Aam (2005) * Qatil (1988) * Qatl (1986) * Qatil Aur Ashiq (1986) * Qayamat (1983) * Qayamat Se Qayamat Tak (1998) * Qayamat – A Love Triangle In Afghanistan (2003) * Qayamat: City Under Threat (2003) * Qerq (2007) * Qeysar (1969) * Qila (1998) * Qimmit, a Clash of Two Truths (2010) * Qing Chang Ru Zhan Chang (1957) * Qismat (2018) * Qissa (2013) * Qissa Panjab (2015) * Qissa-e Parsi: The Parsi Story (2014) * Qiu Jin (1983) * Qivitoq (1956) * Qortimet e vjeshtës (1982) Qu * Qu Yuan (1977) Qua * The Quack (1982) * Quack Shot (1954) * Quackser Fortune Has a Cousin in the Bronx (1970) * Quacker Tracker (1967) * Quackodile Tears (1962) * Quad (2013) * Quad God (2000) * Quadrille: (1938 & 1997) * Quadrophenia (1979) * Quai des Orfèvres (1947) * The Quail Hunt (1935) * Quake (1992 TV) * The Quake (2018) * The Quakeress (1913) * A Qualcuna Piace Calvo (1959) * The Qualified Adventurer (1925) * Quality of Life (2004) * The Quality of Mercy (1994) * Quality Street: (1927 & 1937) * Quality Time (2017) * Qualquer Gato Vira-Lata (2011) * Qualunquemente (2011) * Quand j'avais cinq ans je m'ai tué (1994) * Quando c'era lui... caro lei! (1978) * Quando la coppia scoppia (1981) * Quando Elas Querem (1925) * Quando Eu Era Vivo (2014) * Quanto è bello lu murire acciso (1976) * Quanto sei bella Roma (1959) * Quantrill's Raiders (1958) * Quantum Apocalypse (2010) * Quantum Hoops (2007) * Quantum Love (2014) * Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) * Quantum of Solace (2008) * Quarantine: (1923, 1983, 2000 & 2008) * Quarantine 2: Terminal (2011) * Quarantine L.A. (2013) * Quarantined (1970) * The Quarrel (1991) * The Quarry (1998) * Quarta Divisão (2013) * The Quarterback: (1926 & 1940) * Quarterback Princess (1981) * Quartet: (1948, 1981 & 2012) * Quartet of Five (1949) * Quartier V.I.P. (2005) * Quartiere (1987) * Quasi at the Quackadero (1975) * Quasimodo d'El Paris (1999) * Quatermass 2 (1957) * The Quatermass Experiment (2005 TV) * Quatermass and the Pit (1967) * The Quatermass Xperiment (1955) * Quatre-vingt-treize (1920) * Quattro bravi ragazzi (1993) * Quattro rose rosse (1952) * Quax in Africa (1947) * Quax the Crash Pilot (1941) * Quay (2015) Que * Que Dios me perdone (1948) * Que la barque se brise, que la jonque s'entrouvre (2001) * Que me toquen las golondrinas (1957) * Que Sera (2014) * Que sera, sera (2002) * Que viva la lucha (2007) * Quebec (1951) * Quebec – Path of Conquest (1942) * Queberc: (1951 & 2007) * Quebracho (1974) * A Queda (1976) * Queen: (2014 & 2018) * The Queen: (1968, 2006 & 2012) * Queen of the Amazons (1947) * Queen of the Arena (1952) * The Queen in Australia (1954) * Queen of Babylon (1954) * The Queen of the Baths (1926) * Queen Bee (1955) * The Queen of Biarritz (1934) * Queen of Blood: (1966 & 2014) * Queen of the Boulevards (1927) * Queen of Broadway (1942) * Queen of Burlesque (1946) * Queen of Cactus Cove (2005) * Queen of Carthage (2014) * A Queen for Caesar (1962) * Queen of the Chantecler (1962) * Queen Christina (1933) * Queen of Clubs (1966) * Queen and Country (2014) * Queen of the Damned (2002) * Queen for a Day (1951) * Queen of the Desert (2015) * Queen Draga (1920) * Queen of Earth (2015) * Queen of Fashion (1929) * The Queen of Fear (2018) * Queen of the Gas Station (1963) * Queen of Hearts: (1936 & 1989) * The Queen of Hearts (2009) * Queen High (1930) * Queen of Housewives (2009) * The Queen and I: (2008 & 2018) * The Queen of Ireland (2015) * A Queen Is Crowned (1953) * The Queen Is in the Factory (2008) * Queen of Katwe (2016) * Queen Kelly (1929) * Queen Kong (1976) * The Queen of the Landstrasse (1948) * Queen Louise: (1927 & 1957) * Queen Margot: (1954 & 1994) * Queen of Media (2008) * Queen Mimi (2015) * Queen of the Mob (1940) * Queen of Montreuil (2012) * The Queen Mother (1916) * The Queen of Moulin Rouge (1926) * Queen of the Mountain (2005) * Queen of the Mountains (2014) * The Queen of Navarre (1942) * Queen of the Night: (1931 German, 1931 Italian, 1951, 2001 & 2013) * The Queen of the Night (1994) * Queen of the Night Clubs (1929) * Queen o'Diamonds (1926) * Queen of Outer Space (1958) * Queen of the Pirates (1960) * Queen to Play (2009) * Queen of Reversals (2010) * Queen of the Road (1984) * Queen Sacrifice (1988) * Queen of the Scala (1937) * Queen of the Sea (1918) * Queen of the Seas (1961) * The Queen of Sheba: (1921 & 1952) * The Queen of Sheba's Pearls (2004) * Queen Sized (2008) * Queen & Slim (2019) * The Queen of Spades: (1910, 1916, 1927, 1949, 1960, 1982 & 2016) * The Queen of Spain (2016) * The Queen of Sparta (1931) * Queen of Sports (1934) * Queen of the Stardust Ballroom (1975) * The Queen of the Stock Exchange (1918) * Queen of the Streets (1921) * Queen of the Sun (2010) * Queen of the Tabarin Club (1960) * Queen of Temple Street (1990) * The Queen of Versailles (2012) * The Queen Was in the Parlour (1927) * The Queen of Whitechapel (1922) * Queen X (1917) * Queen of the Yukon (1940) * Queenie of Hollywood (1931) * Queens (2005) * The Queens (2015) * The Queens of Comedy (2001) * Queens of Langkasuka (2008) * Queens Logic (1991) * Queensland (1976) * The Queen's Affair (1934) * The Queen's Corgi (2019) * Queen's Evidence (1919) * The Queen's Flower (1946) * The Queen's Flower Girl (1940) * The Queen's Guards (1961) * The Queen's Love Letter (1916) * The Queen's Necklace: (1929 & 1946) * A Queen's Ransom (1976) * The Queen's Secretary (1916) * The Queen's Sister (2005) * Queer Boys and Girls on the Shinkansen (or ... on the Bullet Train) (2004) * Queer Cargo (1938) * Queer China (2008) * Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) * Queer Hutterite (2016) * Queercore: How to Punk a Revolution (2017) * Quel fantasma di mio marito (1950) * Quel movimento che mi piace tanto (1977) * Quelle drôle de gosse! (1935) * Quelli che soffrono per voi (1951) * Quem Matou Pixote? (1996) * Quemar las Naves (2007) * Querelle (1982) * Quest: (1996, 2006 & 2017) * The Quest (1996) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Quest for Fire (1981) * The Quest for Freedom (1992) * Quest for Love: (1971 & 1988) * The Quest of Life (1916) * Quest for Zhu (2011) * Quest for the Lost City (1955) * Quest for the Mighty Sword (1991) * Quest of the Delta Knights (1993) * Questa volta parliamo di uomini (1965) * Questi giorni (2016) * Questi pazzi, pazzi italiani (1965) * Question 7 (1961) * A Question of Adultery (1958) * Question in Details (2010) * A Question of Faith (2017) * A Question of the Heart (2009) * A Question of Honor: (1915 & 1922) * A Question of Honour (1965) * A Question of Silence (1982) * A Question of Taste (2000) * A Question of Trust (1920) * Questions à la terre natale (2006) * Questo amore ai confini del mondo (1960) * Questo e Quello (1983) * Questo pazzo, pazzo mondo della canzone (1965) * The Questor Tapes (1974) * Quetta: A City of Forgotten Dreams (TBD) * Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour être heureux! (1982) Qui-Qur * Qui c'est les plus forts? (2015) * Qui comincia l'avventura (1975) * Quick: (1932 & 2011) * Quick, Before It Melts (1964) * Quick Change: (1990 & 2013) * The Quick and the Dead (1995) * Quick Gun Murugun (2009) * Quick, Let's Get Married (1964) * Quick Millions: (1931 & 1939) * Quick Money (1937) * Quick Pick (2006) * Quick Trigger Lee (1931) * Quick Triggers (1928) * The Quick and the Undead (2006) * Quicker'n a Wink (1940) * Quickie Express (2007) * Quicksand: (1918, 1950, 2002 & 2003) * Quicksand: No Escape (1992) * Quicksands: (1913 & 1923) * Quicksilver (1986) * Quicksilver Highway (1997) * Quid Pro Quo (2008) * Quiéreme porque me muero (1953) * Quiero llenarme de ti (1969) * Quiero ser (I want to be...) (2000) * The Quiet (2005) * The Quiet American: (1958 & 2002) * Quiet Bliss (2014) * Quiet City (2007) * Quiet Chaos (2008) * Quiet Comes the Dawn (2019) * Quiet Cool (1986) * A Quiet Day in Belfast (1974) * Quiet Days in August (1991) * Quiet Days in Clichy: (1970 & 1990) * Quiet Days in Hollywood (1997) * A Quiet Dream (2016) * The Quiet Duel (1949) * The Quiet Earth (1985) * The Quiet Family (1998) * Quiet Killer (1992) * Quiet Killing (2018) * A Quiet Life (2010) * A Quiet Little Marriage (2008) * A Quiet Little Wedding (1913) * The Quiet Man (1952) * Quiet Night In (2005) * Quiet Nights of Blood and Pain (2009) * The Quiet Ones: (2010 & 2014) * A Quiet Passion (2016) * A Quiet Place (2018) * A Quiet Place in the Country (1968) * A Quiet Place to Kill (1970) * Quiet Please, Murder (1942) * Quiet Riot - Well Now You're Here (2015) * The Quiet Room (1996) * The Quiet Storm (2007) * A Quiet Street (1922) * Quiet Wedding (1941) * A Quiet Week in the House (1969) * Quiet Weekend (1946) * Quiet Zone (2015) * Quigley (2003) * Quigley Down Under (1990) * Quill (2004) * The Quiller Memorandum (1966) * Quills (2000) * Quilombo (1984) * Quinceañera (2006) * La Quinceañera (2007) * Quincy (2018) * Quincy Adams Sawyer (1922) * Quincy's Quest (1979) * Quinneys: (1919 & 1927) * Quintet (1979) * Quints (2000 TV) * Quisiera Ser Hombre (1988) * Quit Staring at My Plate (2016) * Quitters (2015) * Quitting (2001) * Quiz Show (1994) * Quo Vadis: (1913, 1924, 1951 & 2001) * Quo Vadis, Baby? (2005) * Quo Vado? (2016) * Quod Erat Demonstrandum (2013) * Le Quotidien des automates (2006) * Qurbaani (2000) * Qurbani (1980) * Qurbani Jatt Di (1990) * Qurbani Rang Layegi (1991) * Qurbaniyaan (2000) R * R2B: Return to Base (2012) * R-Point (2004) * R... Rajkumar (2013) *''REC'' series: ** REC (2007) ** REC 2 (2009) ** REC 3: Genesis (2012) ** REC 4: Apocalypse (2014) * RFK (2002) * RFK Must Die (2007) * RIP? (2017) * R.I.P.D. (2013) * RK Nagar (TBD) * RKO 281 (1999) * The R.M. (2003) * R.O.T.O.R. (1989) * RPM (1998) * R. P. M. (1970) * RR (2007) * RSVP (1991) * R.S.V.P.: (1984 & 2002) * RV (2006) * RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) Ra * Ra.One (2011) Raa * Raa (2001) * Raa Raa (2011) * Raabta (2017) * Raadha Aur Seeta (1979) * Raag (2014) * Raag Desh (2017) * Raaga (2017) * Raaga Deepam (1982) * Raagam (1975) * Raagam Anuragam (1991) * Raagam Sreeragam (1990) * Raagam Thaanam Pallavi (1980) * Raagangal Maaruvathillai (1983) * Raaj (2011) * Raaj Mahal (1982) * Raaj the Showman (2009) * Raaj Tilak (1984) * Raaja (1975) * Raaja Raajathan (1989) * Raajakumara (2017) * Raajathanthram (1997) * Raajaveedhi (1979) * Raajavembaala (1984) * Raajjiyam (2002) * Raajneeti (2010) * Raakh: (1989, 2010 & 2016) * Raakhandaar (2014) * Raakhi Ki Saugandh (1979) * Raakilipattu (2007) * Raakkilikal (2000) * Raakuyil (1973) * Raam: (2005, 2006 & 2009) * Raama Raavanan (2010) * Raamanam (2009) * Raambo 2 (2018) * Raamdhenu (2011) * Raampur Ka Lakshman (1972) * Raani Samyuktha (1962) * Raanjhanaa (2013) * Raasaiyya (1995) * Raasaleela (1975) * Raasave Unnai Nambi (1988) * Raashtram (2006) * Raasi (1997) * Raasta: (2003 & 2017) * Raaste Kaa Patthar (1972) * Raaste Pyar Ke (1982) * Raasukutti (1992) * Raat (1992) * Raat Akeli Hai (2019) * Raat Aur Din (1967) * Raat Bhar (2014) * Raat Bhore (1955) * Raat Gayi, Baat Gayi? (2009) * Raat Ke Gunaah (1994) * Raat Ke Rahi (1959) * Raathrikal Ninakku Vendi (1979) * Raathriyile Yaathrakkaar (1976) * Raaton Ka Raja (1970) * Raattinam (2012) * Raavan: (1984 & 2010) * Raavanan (2010) * Raavanaprabhu (2001) * Raaz: (1967, 1981 & 2002) * Raaz 3D (2012) * Raaz: Reboot (2016) * Raaz: The Mystery Continues (2009) * Raazi (2018) Rab * Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi (2008) * Rab Ton Sohna Ishq (2013) * Rabat (2011) * Rabb Da Radio (2017) * Rabb Da Radio 2 (2019) * Rabba Main Kya Karoon (2013) * The Rabbi's Cat (2011) * Rabbit à la Berlin (2009) * Rabbit Every Monday (1951) * Rabbit Fever (2009) * Rabbit Fire (1951) * Rabbit Hero (2015) * Rabbit Hole (2011) * Rabbit Hood (1949) * The Rabbit Is Me (1965) * The Rabbit Man (1990) * Rabbit Punch (1948) * Rabbit Rampage (1955) * Rabbit Romeo (1957) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * Rabbit Test (1978) * Rabbit Transit (1947) * The Rabbit Trap (1959) * Rabbit Without Ears (2007) * Rabbit Without Ears 2 (2009) * Rabbit-Proof Fence (2002) * Rabbit, Run (1970) * Rabbit's Feat (1960) * Rabbit's Kin (1952) * Rabbit's Moon (1950) * Rabbits (2002) * Rabbitson Crusoe (1956) * Rabhasa (2014) * Rabid: (1977 & TBD) * Rabid Dogs: (1974 & 2015) * Rabid Grannies (1988) * Rabid Rider (2010) * Rabies: (1958 & 2010) * Rabin, the Last Day (2015) * Rabindranath Tagore (1961) * Raboliot (1946) Rac * Race: (2007, 2011, 2013 & 2016) * The Race: (1916 & 2002) * Race series: ** Race (2008) ** Race 2 (2013) ** Race 3 (2018) * Race for the Bomb (1987) * Race with the Devil (1975) * Race to Freedom: Um Bok Dong (2019) * Race for Glory (1989) * Race Gurram (2014) * Race to Nowhere (2009) * Race Riot (1929) * The Race for Space (1959) * Race to Space (2002) * Race Street (1948) * Race the Sun (1996) * The Race to the Throne (1919) * Race to Witch Mountain (2009) * Race for the Yankee Zephyr (1981) * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Racek má zpoždění (1950) * Racer and the Jailbird (2017) * Racetime (2018) * Racetrack (1933) * Racha (2012) * Rachana (1983) * Rachel (2009) * Rachel Carson (2017) * The Rachel Divide (2018) * Rachel Getting Married (2008) * Rachel and the Stranger (1948) * Rachel, Rachel (1968) * Racing Blood (1954) * Racing Dreams (2009) * Racing Hearts (1923) * Racing Lady (1937) * Racing Luck: (1935, 1941 & 1948) * Racing with the Moon (1984) * Racing Romance: (1926 & 1937) * The Racing Scene (1969) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Racing for Time (2008) * Racing Youth (1932) * The Racket: (1928 & 1951) * Racket Busters (1938) * Racket Girls (1951) * The Racketeer (1929) * Racketeer Rabbit (1946) * Rackety Rax (1932) * Racquet (1979) Rad-Raf * Rad (1986) * Le Radeau de la Méduse (1994) * Radha (2017) * Radha Enna Pennkutti (1979) * Radha Gopalam (2005) * Radha Ka Sangam (1992) * Radha Kalyanam: (1935 & 1981) * Radha Krishna (1933) * Radha Madhavam (1990) * Radha My Darling (1982) * Radha Ramana (1943) * Radhachakram (1992) * Radhan Ganda (2013) * Radhayude Kamukan (1984) * Radhe: (2017 & TBD) * Radholsavam (1995) * Radiance: (1998 & 2017) * Radiance: The Experience of Light (1978) * Radiant City (2006) * Radiator (2014) * Radical (TBD) * Radical Act (1995) * Radical Harmonies (2002) * Radin! (2016) * Radio: (2003, 2009 & 2013) * Radio Bar (1936) * Radio Bikini (1988) * Radio Bugs (1944) * Radio Cab Murder (1954) * Radio Cape Cod (2008) * Radio City Revels (1938) * Radio Corazon (2007) * Radio Day (2008) * Radio Days (1987) * Radio Dayz (2008) * Radio Dreams (2016) * Radio Flyer (1992) * Radio Free Albemuth (2010) * Radio Inside (1994) * Radio Lover (1936) * Radio Magic (1927) * Radio On (1979) * Radio Parade of 1935 (1934) * Radio Patrol (1932) * Radio Pirates (1935) * Radio Rebel (2012) * Radio Rhythm (1931) * Radio Star (2006) * Radio Stars on Parade (1945) * Radio Stories (1955) * Radio Surprises (1940) * Radioactive (2020) * Radioactive Dreams (1985) * Radioland Murders (1994) * Radius (2017) * Rafferty (1980) * Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins (1975) * Raffles: (1930, 1939 & 1958) * Raffles, the Amateur Cracksman: (1917 & 1925) * Rafiki (2018) * Raftaar (1975) Rag * Rag Ball (1930) * Rag Doll (1961) * The Rag Man (1925) * Rag Tag (2006) * Rag Tale (2005) * Rag Union (2015) * The Rag-Picker (1896) * Raga (1971) * Ragalaipuram (2013) * The Ragamuffin (1916) * Ragan (1968) * Ragasiyamai (2003) * Ragavan (2009) * Ragazza alla pari (1976) * Ragazze da marito (1952) * Ragazzi del Juke-Box (1959) * Ragdoll (1999) * Rage: (1966, 1972, 1997, 1999, 2006, 2009 American, 2009 Spanish, 2014 & 2016) * The Rage: (1997, 2002, 2007, 2008) * Rage of the Buccaneers (1961) * Rage at Dawn (1955) * A Rage in Harlem (1991) * Rage in Heaven (1941) * Rage of Honor (1987) * A Rage to Live (1965) * The Rage of Paris: (1921 & 1938) * The Rage in Placid Lake (2002) * Rage of the Yeti (2011) * The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) * Raggare! (1959) * The Ragged Edge (1923) * The Ragged Messenger (1917) * The Ragged Princess (1916) * Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) * Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941) * Raggedy Man (1981) * The Raggedy Rawney (1988) * Raggedy Rose (1926) * Ragging (1973) * Raghavendra (2003) * Raghu Romeo (2003) * Raghupathi Raghavan Rajaram (1977) * Raghupati Raghav Rajaram (2015) * Raghuvamsham (1978) * Raghuvinte Swantham Raziya (2011) * Ragile Jwala (1981) * Raging Barbora (1935) * Raging Bull (1980) * Raging Fists (1975) * The Raging Moon (1971) * Raging Phoenix (2009) * Raging Sharks (2005) * Raging Sun, Raging Sky (2009) * The Raging Tide (1951) * Ragini: (1958 & 1968) * Ragini MMS series: ** Ragini MMS (2011) ** Ragini MMS 2 (2014) * The Ragman's Daughter (1972) * Rags: (1915 & 2012) * Rags to Riches: (1922 & 1941) * Rags and Silk (1925) * Rags and Tatters (2013) * Ragtime (1981) * Ragtime Cowboy Joe (1940) * Ragtime Snap Shots (1915) * Raguluthunna Bharatham (1992) Rah-Rai * Rahe Chardi Kala Punjab Di (2012) * Rahasya (2015) * Rahasya Police (2009) * Rahasya Rathri (1980) * Rahasyam: (1967 & 1969) * Rahasyam Parama Rahasyam (1988) * Rahasyarathri (1974) * Rahi (1952) * Rahm (2016) * Rahu Ketu (1978) * Rahul (2001) * Rahul's Arranged Marriage (2005) * RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (2003) * Raid: (1921, 1947, 1991, 2003 & 2018) * The Raid 2 (2014) * The Raid: Redemption (2011) * Raid on Entebbe (1977 TV) * Raid on Rommel (1971) * Raid in St. Pauli (1932) * Raiden (1928) * The Raiders: (1952 & 1963) * Raiders from Beneath the Sea (1964) * Raiders of Old California (1957) * Raiders of the Living Dead (1986) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Raiders of San Joaquin (1943) * Raiders of Sunset Pass (1943) * The Railroad (2007) * Railroad Tigers (2016) * Railroaded! (1947) * The Railway Children (1970) * The Railway Man (2013) * Rain: (1932 & 2001) * Rain Clouds over Wushan (1995) * Rain Man (1988) * The Rain People (1969) * Rainbow: (1996 & 2005) * The Rainbow (1989) * Rainbow Bird and Monster Man (2002) * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) * Rainbow Song (2006) * Raincoat (2004) * The Rainmaker: (1956 & 1997) * The Rains Came (1939) * Raintree County (1957) * Raise the Red Lantern (1991) * Raise the Titanic! (1980) * Raise Your Voice (2004) * Raised from Dust (2005) * A Raisin in the Sun: (1961 & 2008) * Raising Arizona (1987) * Raising Cain (1992) * Raising Helen (2004) * Raising Victor Vargas (2003) Raj * Raj Nartaki (1941) * Raj Tilak (1958) * Raj Vishnu (2017) * Raja: (1943, 1972, 1995, 1999, 2002 & 2003) * Raja Aur Runk (1968) * Raja Babu (1994) * Raja Bakthi (1960) * Raja Bersiong (1968) * Raja Bhaiya (2003) * Raja Bheema (TBD) * Raja Cheyyi Vesthe (2016) * Raja Chinna Roja (1989) * Raja Dangdut (1978) * Raja Desingu (1960) * Raja Enga Raja (1995) * Raja Harishchandra (1913) * Raja Hindustani (1996) * Raja Horu (2013) * Raja Huli (2013) * Raja Jani (1972) * Raja Jhia Sathe Heigala Bhaba (2012) * Raja Kaiya Vacha (1990) * Raja Kempu Roja (1990) * Raja Ki Aayegi Baraat (1996) * Raja Ko Rani Se Pyar Ho Gaya (2000) * Raja Kumarudu (1999) * Raja Makutam (1960) * Raja Malaya Simha (1959) * Raja Mamai (2016) * Raja Manthiri (2016) * Raja Mariyadhai (1987) * Raja Mukthi (1948) * Raja Muthirai (1995) * Raja Nagam (1974) * Raja Nandini (1958) * Raja Nanna Raja (1976) * Raja Narasimha (2003) * Raja Natwarlal (2014) * Raja Paarvai (1981) * Raja Pandi (1994) * Raja Rajan (1957) * Raja Rajendra (2015) * Raja Ramesh (1977) * Raja Ranguski (2018) * Raja Rani: (1942, 1956, 1973 & 2013) * Raja Rani Badsha (1998) * The Rajah: (1911 & 1919) * Rajini Murugan (2015) Rak-Ral * Raketeros (2013) * Rakhe Hari Mare Ke (2003) * Rakhi: (1962 & 2006) * Rakhi Aur Hathkadi (1972) * Rakhi Aur Rifle (1976) * Rakht (2004) * Rakhtbeej (2012) * Rakthabandham (1951) * Rakhwala: (1971 & 2013) * Rakhwale (1994) * Rakka (2017) * Rakkayi Koyil (1993) * Rakkhosh (2019) * Rakkuyilin Ragasadassil (1986) * Raksha: (1982 & 2008) * Raksha Rekha (1949) * Rakshadhikari Baiju Oppu (2017) * Rakshak (1996) * Rakshas (2018) * Rakshasa (2005) * Rakshasa Rajavu (2001) * Rakshassu (1984) * Rakshasudu: (1986 & 2019) * Rakta Bandham (1980) * Rakta Bandhan (1984) * Rakta Charitra (2010) * Rakta Golapa (1977) * Rakta Sambandham (1962) * Rakta Sindhuram (1985) * Raktabhishekam (1988) * Raktamukhi Neela (2008) * Raktha Kanneeru (2003) * Raktha Sakshi (1982) * Raktha Tilakam (1988) * Rakthabandham (1951) * Raktham (1981) * Rakthamillatha Manushyan (1979) * Rakthapushpam (1970) * Raktharakshassu 3D (2014) * Rakthasakshikal Sindabad (1998) * Raktokorobi (2017) * Rakugo Eiga (2013) * Rakugo Story (2012) * Rally 'Round the Flag, Boys! (1958) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Ram * Ram Dass, Going Home (2017) * Ram Jaane (1995) * Ram Janma (1951) * Ram Ki Janmabhoomi (2019) * Ram Laxman (2004) * Ram Rajya: (1943 & 1967) * Ram Ram Gangaram (1977) * Ram Tere Kitne Naam (1985) * Ram Teri Ganga Maili (1985) * Rama Krishna (2004) * Rama Krishnulu (1978) * Rama Madhav (2014) * Rama O Rama (1988) * Rama Paduka Pattabhishekam (1932) * Rama Parushurama (1980) * Rama Rama Krishna Krishna (2010) * Rama Rama Kya Hai Dramaa? (2008) * Rama Rama Raghu Rama (2011) * Rama Rama Re... (2016) * Rama Shama Bhama (2005) * Ramaa: The Saviour (2010) * Ramabai (2016) * Ramabai Bhinrao Ambedkar (2011) * Ramachaari (1991) * Ramachandra (2003) * Ramadasu (1964) * Ramaiya Vastavaiya (2013) * Ramakrishna (2004) * Ramalayam (1971) * Ramaleela (2017) * Raman (2008) * Raman Abdullah (1997) * Raman Ethanai Ramanadi (1970) * Raman Parasuraman (1980) * Raman Raghav 2.0 (2016) * Raman Sreeraman (1985) * Raman Thediya Seethai: (1972 & 2008) * Ramanaa (2002) * Ramanan (1967) * Ramanna Shamanna (1988) * Ramante Edanthottam (2017) * Ramanujacharya (1989) * Ramanujan (2014) * Ramapurada Ravana (1984) * Ramarajyadalli Rakshasaru (1990) * Ramarajyamlo Bheemaraju (1983) * Ramata (2007) * Ramayan (1954) * Ramayana: The Epic (2010) * Ramayana: The Legend of Prince Rama (1992) * Ramanyanam (1996) * Ramayanam Lo Tuppakula Veta (2016) * Ramayani (1945) * Ramayya Vasthavayya (2013) * Rambaan (1948) * Rambaiyin Kaadhal: (1939 & 1956) * Rambantu (1996) * Rambarooti (2016) * Rambha Rambabu (1990) * Rambhajjan Zindabaad (TBD) * Rambling Rose (1991) * Rambo series: ** First Blood (1982) ** Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) ** Rambo III (1988) ** Rambo (2007) ** Rambo V: Last Blood (2019) * Ramchand Pakistani (2008) * Ramdhanu (2014) * Ramen Teh (2018) * Rameswaram (2007) * Ramgarh Ke Sholay (1991) * Ramin (2011) * Ramji Londonwaley (2005) * Ramji Rao Speaking (1989) * Ramkinkar Baij (TBD) * Ramleela (2015) * Rammbock (2010) * Ramona: (1910, 1916, 1928, 1936, 1946 & 1961) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Rampage: (1963, 1986, 1987, 2006, 2009 & 2018) * Rampart (2012) * Rampo (1994) * Ramrod (1947) * Rams: (2015 & 2018) * Ramshastri (1944) * Ramta Jogi (2015) Ran * Ran (1985) * Ran Kevita (2007) * Ran Kevita 2 (2013) * Ran Salu (1967) * Ran Sayura (2017) * Rana (1998) * Rana Vikrama (2015) * Rana's Wedding (2002) * Ranachandi (1991) * Ranadheera (1988) * Ranadheera Kanteerava (1960) * Ranam: (2006 & 2018) * Ranaranga (1988) * Ranbanka (2015) * Ranbhool (2010) * Ranbhoomi (1991) * Ranchi Diaries (2017) * Rancho Grande (1940) * Rancho Notorious (1952) * Rancid (2004) * Rancid Aluminium (2000) * Ranczo Wilkowyje (2007) * Randidangazhi (1958) * Randiya Dahara (2004) * Random Acts of Violence (TBD) * Random Encounter (1998) * Random Encounters (2013) * Random Harvest (1942) * Random Hearts (1999) * Randu Janmam (1978) * Randu Lokam (1977) * Randu Mukhangal (1981) * Randu Penkuttikal (1978) * Randy and the Mob (2007) * Rang: (1993 & 2014) * Rang Birangi (1983) * Rang De Basanti (2006) * Rang Milanti (2011) * Rang Rasiya (2008) * Ranga: (1982 & TBD) * Ranga Daku (1978) * Ranga Khush (1975) * Ranga Rattinam (1971) * Ranga The Donga (2010) * Ranga SSLC (2004) * Rangaa Patangaa (2016) * Rangam (1985) * Rangamati (2008) * Rangan Style (2014) * Ranganayaki (1981) * Rangappa Hogbitna (2011) * Rangasthalam (2018) * Range War (1939) * Rango (2011) * Ransom (1996) * Ransom! (1956) Rao-Raz * Rao Gari Illu (1988) * Rao Gari Intlo Rowdy (1990) * Rao Saheb (1985) * Raoni (1978) * Raoul Wallenberg: Buried Alive (1983) * Rapa Nui (1994) * Rapado (1992) * Rape (1971) * Rape of the Belt (1964) * Rape Culture (1975) * Rape of Love (1978) * Rape and Marriage: The Rideout Case (1980 TV) * Rape Me (2000) * Rape Squad (1974) * Rape Story (2015) * Rape of the Sword (1967) * Raped by an Angel (1993) * Raped by an Angel 2: The Uniform Fan (1998) * Raped with Eyes: Daydream (1982) * Raphael, or The Debauched One (1971) * Rapid Action Force (2000) * Rapid Fire: (1989, 1992 & 2006 TV) * Rapid Fire Romance (1926) * Rappadikalude Gatha (1978) * Rappakal (2005) * Rappin' (1985) * Rapsodia Bałtyku (1935) * Rapt (2009) * Raptor (2001) * Raptor Ranch (2012) * Rapture: (1950 & 1965) * The Rapture (1991) * Rapture-Palooza (2013) * Raqeeb (2007) * Raqt (2013) * Rara (2016) * Raraju: (1984 & 2006) * Rarandoi Veduka Chudham (2017) * Rare Beasts (TBD) * Rare Birds (2001) * The Rare Breed (1966) * Rare Exports: A Christmas Tale (2010) * Rarichan Enna Pauran (1956) * Rasen (1998) * Rasganço (2001) * Rashōmon (1950) * The Raspberry Reich (2004) * Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny (1996) * The Rat Pack (1998) (TV) * Rat Race (2001) * Ratatouille (2007) * Ratcatcher (1999) * Rated X (2000) * Rattle and Hum (1988) * El Ratón Pérez (2006) * Ravager (1997) * Ravagers (1979) * Ravanan: (1994 & 2006) * The Raven: (1915, 1935, 1963, 2006 & 2012) * Ravenous (1999) * Raw (2016) * Raw Deal: (1948, 1977 & 1986) * Raw Edge (1956) * Raw Force (1982) * Raw Justice (1994) * Raw Nerve: (1990, 1991 & 1999) * Raw Opium (2011) * Raw! Raw! Rooster! (1956) * Raw Silk (1988) * Raw Timber (1937) * Raw Wind in Eden (1958) * Rawhead Rex (1987) * Rawhide: (1926, 1938 & 1951) * Rawhide Mail (1934) * Rawhide Rangers (1941) * Ray (2004) * Ray Harryhausen: Movement Into Life (1990) * Ray Harryhausen: Special Effects Titan (2011) * Ray & Liz (2018) * Ray of Sunshine (1919) * Ray's Male Heterosexual Dance Hall (1987) * Rayaru Bandaru Mavana Manege (1993) * Rayilukku Neramachu (1988) * Rayito de luna (1949) * Rayudugaru Nayudugaru (1996) * Razor Blade Smile (1998) * The Razor's Edge: (1946 & 1984) * Razorback (1984) Re * ...Re (2016) * Re-Animator (1985) * ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) * ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) * Re:Born (2016) * Re-cycle (2006) * ReGeneration (2010) * Re-Kill (2015) * ReLIFE (2017) * Re Ru (1999) * ReWined (2013) Rea * Reach for Glory (1962) * Reach for Me (2008) * Reach the Rock (1998) * Reach for the Sky: (1956 & 2001) * Reaching from Heaven (1948) * Reaching for the Moon: (1917, 1930 & 2013) * Reaching for the Stars (1955) * Reaching for the Sun (1941) * Reaction: A Portrait of a Society in Crisis (1973) * Read It and Weep (2006 TV) * Read My Lips (2001) * The Reader (2008) * Readin' and Writin' (1932) * Ready: (2008 & 2011) * Ready Money (1914) * Ready Player One (2018) * Ready to Rumble (2000) * Ready, Set, Zoom! (1955) * Ready, Steady, Charlie! (2003) * Ready, Willing, and Able (1937) * Ready, Woolen and Able (1960) * The Real Blonde (1997) * The Real Cancun (2003) * Real Genius (1985) * Real Life: (1979 & 2004) * The Real McCoy (1993) * Real Steel (2011) * Real Women Have Curves (2002) * Reality Bites (1994) * Reap the Wild Wind (1942) * The Reaping (2007) * Rear Window (1954) Reb * Rebecca: (1940, 1963 & 2016) * Rebecca H. (Return to the Dogs) (2010) * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm: (1917, 1932 & 1938) * Rebecca Uthup Kizhakkemala (2013) * Rebel: (1985, 2012 & 2014) * The Rebel: (1915, 1931, 1932, 1961, 1980 French, 1980 Italian, 1993 & 2007) * Rebel City (1953) * Rebel High (1987) * Rebel Liesel (1920) * Rebel Love (1985) * Rebel in Paradise (1960) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) * The Rebel Rousers (1970) * Rebel in the Rye (2017) * Rebel in Town (1956) * Rebel Without Claws (1961) * Rebel Without a Cause (1955) * Rebel Without a House (1960) * Rebelión en los llanos (1953) * Rebellion: (1936, 1954, 1975, 2009 & 2011) * Rebellion: The Killing Isle (2008) * Rebellion: the Litvinenko Case (2007) * The Rebels (1979) * Rebels of the Neon God (1992) * Rebirth: (2011 & 2016) * Rebirth of Mothra (1996) * Rebirth of Mothra II (1997) * Rebirth of Mothra III (1998) * Reborn (TBD) * Rebound: (1931 & 2005) * The Rebound (2009) * Rebound: The Legend of Earl "The Goat" Manigault (1996 TV) Rec * Recep İvedik (2008) * Recep İvedik 2 (2009) * Recep İvedik 3 (2010) * Recep İvedik 4 (2014) * Reception (2011) * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) * Reckless: (1935, 1951, 1984, 1995 & 2013) * Reckless Behavior: Caught on Tape (2007 TV) * Reckless Disregard (1985) * Reckless Kelly (1993) * Reckless Living: (1931 & 1938) * The Reckless Moment (1949) * Reckless Roads (1935) * Reckless Youth: (1922 & 1931) * The Reckoning (2003) * Reclaim (2014) * Reclaim Wasteland (1926) * Reclaim Your Brain (2007) * Reclaiming the Blade (2009) * Reclaiming Their Voice: The Native American Vote in New Mexico & Beyond (2009) * Recollections of Pavlovsk (1984) * Recollections of the Yellow House (1989) * Reconstitution (1970) * The Record (2000) * The Record of a Tenement Gentleman (1947) * The Recruit (2003) Red * Red: (2002, 2008 & 2010) * RED 2 (2013) * Red Amnesia (2014) * The Red Awn (2007) * The Red Badge of Courage (1951) * The Red Balloon (1956) * The Red Baron (2007) * Red Beard (1965) * Red Cherry (1995) * Red Cliff: (2008 & 2009) * Red Corner (1997) * Red Dawn: (1984 & 2012) * Red Desert (1964) * Red Dog (2011) * Red Dragon (2002) * Red Dust (1932) * Red Eye (2005) * Red Firecracker, Green Firecracker (1994) * Red Heat (1988) * Red Hill (2010) * Red Hook Summer (2012) * Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) * The Red House (1947) * Red Lights (2012) * Red Planet (2000) * The Red Pony (1949) * Red Riding Hood: (1989, 2003, 2006 & 2011) * Red River (1948 & 2009) * Red River Valley: (1941 & 1997) * Red Road (2006) * Red Rock West (1992) * Red Scorpion (1989) * The Red Shoes (1948) * Red Sonja (1985) * Red Sorghum (1987) * Red State: (2006 & 2011) * Red Sun (1972) * Red Tails (2012) * The Red Violin (1999) * The Red and the White (1968) * Red-Headed Woman (1932) * Redacted (2007) * Redbelt (2008) * Redemption: The Stan Tookie Williams Story (2004) (TV) * The Redhead from Wyoming (1953) * Redline (2007) * Redneck Zombies (1986) * Reds (1981) * Redskin (1929) Ree-Ref * The Reef: (1999 & 2010) * The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) * Reefer Madness: (1936 & 2005 TV) * Reefer and the Model (1988) * Reeker (2006) * Reel Bad Arabs (2006) * Reel in the Closet (2015) * Reel Love (2011 TV) * Reel Zombies (2008) * The Reenactment (1968) * Reencuentro con la gloria (1962) * The Ref (1994) * The Referee (2010) * Reference (1985) * The Reflecting Skin (1990) * Reflection (2018) * A Reflection of Fear (1973) * Reflections in Black (1975) * Reflections on a Crime (1994) * Reflections in Dark Glasses (1960 TV) * Reflections in a Dark Sky (1991) * Reflections in a Golden Eye (1967) * Reflections of Murder (1974 TV) * Reform School Girl: (1957 & 1994 TV) * Reform School Girls (1986) * Reformation (2015) * The Reformation of the Suffragettes (1911) * A Reformed Santa Claus (1911) * The Reformer and the Redhead (1950) * The Reformers (1916) * The Refrigerator (1991) * Refrigerator Mothers (2003 TV) * Refuge: (1923 & 2012) * The Refuge (2009) * Refuge: Stories of the Selfhelp Home (2012) * Refugee: (2000 & 2006) * Refugees (1933) Reg-Rem * Regarding Henry (1991) * Regarding Susan Sontag (2014 TV) * Regeneration: (1915 & 1997) * ReGeneration (2010) * Regina (1987) * Regine: (1927, 1935 & 1956) * Registered Nurse (1934) * Regression (2015) * Regret to Inform (1998) * The Rehearsal (1974 & 2016) * Rehearsal for Murder (1982 TV) * Rehnaa Hai Terre Dil Mein (2001) * Reichenbach Falls (2007) * Reign of Assassins (2010) * Reign Behind a Curtain (1983) * Reign of Fire (2002) * Reign of the Gargoyles (2007 TV) * Reign Over Me (2007) * Reign of the Supermen (2019) * Reign of Terror (1949) * Reina de reinas: La Virgen María (1948) * Reincarnation (2006) * Reindeer Games (2000) * Reindeerspotting: Escape from Santaland (2010) * Reise ins Ehebett (1966) * Reisender Krieger (1981 TV) * The Reivers (1969) * Rejected (2000) * The Rejected (1961) * Rejection (2011) * Rejuvenatrix (1988) * Rekha (1943) * Rekka (2016) * Relaks, It's Just Pag-ibig (2014) * Relation (1982) * Relationship Dilemma (2015) * Relative Chaos (2006 TV) * Relative Values (2000) * Relatives: (1985 & 2006) * Relax...It's Just Sex (1998) * The Relic (1997) * Religulous (2008) * The Reluctant Astronaut (1967) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * The Reluctant Fundamentalist (2013) * The Remains of the Day (1993) * Rembrandt (1936, 1942 & 1999) * Remember Me (2010) * Remember the Night (1940) * Remember the Titans (2000) * Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985) * Remorse at Death (1948) Ren-Rev * Renaissance (2006) * Renaissance Man (1994) * Renaldo and Clara (1978) * Rendition (2007) * Renegade (2004) * Reno 911!: Miami (2007) * Rent (2005) * Rent-a-Cop (1987) * Repas de bébé (1895) * The Replacement Killers (1998) * The Replacements (2000) * Repli-Kate (2002) * Replicant (2001) * Repo Chick (2009) * Repo Man (1984) * Repo Men (2010) * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) * Repossessed (1990) * The Reptile (1966) * Reptilian (1999) * Repulsion (1965) * Requiem for a Dream (2000) * Requiem for a Heavyweight (1962) * Rescue Dawn (2007) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Reservation Road (2007) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) * The Resident (2011) * Resident Evil series: ** Resident Evil (2002) ** Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) ** Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) ** Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) ** Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) ** Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) ** Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) ** Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (2016) ** Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) * Respiro (2002) * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (2015) * Rest Stop (2006) * The Restless (2006) * Restoration (1995) * Restrepo (2010) * Resurrecting the Champ (2007) * Resurrection (1999) * Resurrection of the Little Match Girl (2002) * El Retorno del Hombre Lobo (1980) * El Retorno de Walpurgis (1973) * Le Retour à la Raison (1923) * Le Retour d'un aventurier (1966) * Retroactive (1997) * Return: (1985, 2010 & 2011) * The Return (2006) * Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003) (TV) * Return of the Blind Dead (1975) * The Return of Captain Invincible (1983) * The Return of Captain Nemo (1978) (TV) * Return of the Fly (1959) * The Return of Frank James (1940) * The Return of Godzilla (1984) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) (TV) * Return to Horror High (1987) * Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) * Return to Innocence (2001) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Return of the Jedi (1983) * Return of the Killer Tomatoes! (1988) * The Return of the King (1980) * Return of the Living Dead series: ** The Return of the Living Dead (1985) ** Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988) ** Return of the Living Dead 3 (1993) ** Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (2005) ** Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) * Return of the Magnificent Seven (1966) * The Return of a Man Called Horse (1976) * The Return of Martin Guerre (1982) * Return to Me (2000) * The Return of the Musketeers (1989) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Return to Oz (1985) * Return to Paradise (1998) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) * Return of Sabata (1971) * Return of the Secaucus Seven (1980) * Return of the Seven (1966) * Return to Sleepaway Camp (2010) * The Return of Superfly (1990) * The Return of Swamp Thing (1989) * The Return of the Vampire (1943) * Return from Witch Mountain (1978) * Returner (2002) * Reuben, Reuben (1983) * Revanche (2008) * Reveille with Beverly (1943) * The Revenant: (2009 & 2015) * Revenge: (1918, 1971, 1990 & 2007) * The Revenge (2002) * Revenge of the Creature (1955) * The Revenge of Frankenstein (1958) * Revenge for Love (2017) * Revenge of the Nerds series: ** Revenge of the Nerds (1984) ** Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise (1987) ** Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation (1992) ** Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love (1994) * Revenge of the Ninja (1983) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Revenge: A Love Story (2010) * Reversal of Fortune: (1990 & 2003) * Revolt of the Zombies (1936) * Revolution (1985) * Revolution OS (2001) * Revolution of Pigs (2004) * The Revolution Will Not Be Televised (2002) * Revolutionary Road (2009) * Revolver: (1973 & 2005) Rh-Ri * Rhapsody in August (1991) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) * Rhapsody of Happiness (1947) * Rhinestone (1984) * Rhubarb: (1951 & 1969) * Rhubarb Rhubarb (1980) * The Rhythm Section (2019) * Rice (1963) * Rice Rhapsody (2004) * Rich and Famous: (1981 & 1987) * Richard III: (1955, 1995, & 2006) * Richard Pryor: Live in Concert (1979) * Ricky 6 (2000) * Riddick (2013)'' * Ride 'Em Cowboy (1942) * Ride a Crooked Trail (1958) * Ride with the Devil (1999) * Ride the High Country (1962) * Ride Lonesome (1959) * Ride in the Whirlwind (1965) * Ride the Pink Horse (1947) * Ride, Vaquero! (1953) * Riders (2002) * Ridicule (1996) * Riding Alone for Thousands of Miles (2005) * Riding the Bullet (2004) * Riding in Cars with Boys (2001) * Riding Giants (2004) * Riding in Vans with Boys (2003) * Rififi (1955) * The Right Mistake (2015) * The Right Stuff (1983) * The Right Way (2004) * Right at Your Door (2006) * Righteous Kill (2008) * Righteous Ties (2006) * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) * Ring (1998) * The Ring: (1927, 2002, & 2017) * Ring 0: Birthday (2000) * Ring 2 (1999) * Ring of Darkness (2004) * A Ring of Endless Light (2002) (TV) * The Ring Two (2005) * The Ring Virus (1999) * The Ringer: (1928, 1931, 1952, 2005 & 2013) * Ringmaster (1998) * Rings: (2005 & 2017) * Rio: (1939 & 2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Rio Lobo (1970) * Rio Rita: (1929 & 1942) * Ripley's Game (2003) * Le Rire (1953) * Risas en Vacaciones (1990) * Rise (2014) * Rise: Blood Hunter (2007) * Rise of the Footsoldier (2008) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * The Rise of a Tomboy (2016) * Rising Sun (1993) * Risky Business (1983) * Rita, Sue and Bob Too (1987) * The Rite: (1969 & 2011) * Ritual: (2002 & 2013) * The Ritual: (2009 & 2017) * Rituals (1977) * The Ritz (1976) * The River: (1938, 1951 & 1984) * The River Fuefuki (1960) * A River Made to Drown In (1997) * River of No Return (1954) * A River Runs Through It (1992) * The River Wild (1994) * River Without Buoys (1983) * River's Edge (1987) * Rize (2005) * Ri¢hie Ri¢h (1994) Ro Roa * Road (2002) * The Road: (1964, 2001, 2009, 2011 & 2015) * Road Agent: (1941 & 1952) * Road to Alcatraz (1945) * Road to Andalay (1964) * The Road Back (1937) * Road to Bali (1952) * Road to the Big House (1947) * Road to the Big Leagues (2007) * Road to Dawn (2007) * Road Demon (1938) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Road Ends (1997) * Road to Fame (2008) * Road Games (2015) * Road Gang (1936) * The Road to Guantánamo (2006) * Road to Happiness (1942) * Road Hard (2015) * Road of Hell: (1931, 1946 & 1951) * Road to Hell (2008) * The Road Home: (1999 & 2003) * The Road to Hong Kong (1962) * Road House: (1928, 1934, 1948 & 1989) * Road House 2 (2006) * Road to Istanbul (2016) * Road Kill: (1999 & 2010) * Road to Life: (1931 & 1955) * Road to Morocco (1942) * Road Movie (2002) * Road to Nhill (1997) * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012) * Road No. 1 (2010) * Road North (2012) * Road to Nowhere (2010) * Road to Paloma (2014) * Road to Paradise (1930) * Road to Paris (2001) * Road to Perdition (2002) * Road Rage (1999) * Road to Redemption (2008) * Road to the Reich (1945) * Road to Rio: (1931 & 1947) * Road to Rocío (1966) * Road Romeo (2007) * Road to Ruin (1991) * The Road to Ruin: (1913, 1928 & 1934) * Road Runner a Go-Go (1965) * Road to Salina (1970) * Road to Sangam (2009) * Road Show (1941) * Road to Singapore (1940) * Road to the Stage (1963) * Road to the Stars (1957) * Road Trip (2000) * Road Trip: Beer Pong (2009) * Road to Utopia (1946) * Road to Victory: (1941 & 1944) * The Road to Wellville (1994) * Road to Yesterday (2015) * Road to Zanzibar (1941) * Road, Movie (2010) * Roadblock (1951) * Roadflower (1994) * Roadgames (1981) * Roadhouse 66 (1984) * Roadhouse Nights (1930) * Roadie: (1980 & 2011) * Roadkill: (1989 & 2011) * Roadracers: (1959 & 1994) * Roads and Bridges (2000) * Roads of Destiny (1921) * Roads of Kiarostami (2005) * Roads to Koktebel (2003) * Roads to the South (1978) * Roadside (2013) * Roadside Ambanis (2011) * Roadside Prophets (1992) * Roadside Romeo (2008) * Roald Dahl's Esio Trot (2015) * Roam Sweet Home (1996) * Roamin' Holiday (1937) * Roamin' Wild (1936) * Roaming (2013) * Roaming Lady (1936) * Roar: (1981 & 2014) * Roar: Tigers of the Sundarbans (2014) * Roar of the Crowd (1953) * Roar of the Dragon (1932) * Roar of the People (1941) * Roar of the Press (1941) * Roarin' Dan (1920) * Roarin' Guns (1936) * Roarin' Lead (1936) * Roaring City (1951) * Roaring Fire (1981) * Roaring Lions at Home (1924) * Roaring Rails (1924) * Roaring Ranch (1930) * Roaring Roads (1935) * Roaring Timber (1937) * The Roaring Twenties (1939) * Roaring Wheels (2000) * Roaring Years (1962) * Roast Beef and Movies (1934) Rob-Roc * Rob the Mob (2014) * Rob Roy: (1922 & 1995) * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1953) * Rob-B-Hood (2006) * Roba da ricchi (1987) * The Robber (2010) * The Robber Bride (1916) * The Robber Kitten (1935) * The Robber Symphony (1936) * The Robbers (1962) * Robbery: (1897, 1967 & 1985) * The Robbery (1953) * The Robbery of the Third Reich (2004) * The Robe (1953) * Roberta (1935) * The Roberts Case (1933) * Robin and the 7 Hoods (1964) * Robin Hood: (1922, 1973 & 2010) * Robin Hood Daffy (1958) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) * Robin of Locksley (1996) (TV) * Robin and Marian (1976) * Robinson Crusoe: (1902, 1927, 1954, 1997 & 2016) * Robinson Crusoe on Mars (1964) * RoboCop series: ** RoboCop: (1987 & 2014) ** RoboCop 2 (1990) ** RoboCop 3 (1993) * Robot (2010) * Robot & Frank (2012) * Robot Carnival (1987) * Robot Stories (2003) * The Robot vs. The Aztec Mummy (1958) * Robots: (1988 & 2005) * A Robust Romeo (1914) * Rocco (2015) * The Rochdale Pioneers (2012) * The Rock (1996) * Rock of Ages: (1918 & 2012) * Rock Dog (2017) * Ro(c)k podvraťáků (2006) * The Rock n' Roll Cops (2003) * The Rock 'n' Roll Dreams of Duncan Christopher (2010) * Rock 'n' Roll High School (1979) * The Rock of Souls (1942) * Rock Star: (2001, 2011 & 2015) * The Rock Star and the Mullahs (2003) * Rock-A-Bye Baby (1958) * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) * The Rocker (2008) * The Rocket: (2005 & 2013) * The Rocket from Calabuch (1956) * The Rocket Man (1957) * RocketMan (1997) * Rocketman (2019) * The Rocket Post (2004) * Rocket Science (2007) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Rocketship X-M (1950) * Rockin' in the Rockies (1945) * The Rocking Horse Winner (1949) * RocknRolla (2008) * The Rocks of Valpre: (1919 & 1935) * ''Rocky'' series: ** Rocky (1976) ** Rocky II (1979) ** Rocky III (1982) ** Rocky IV (1985) ** Rocky V (1990) ** Rocky Balboa (2006) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again (2016) * The Rocky Road (1910) * Roco Kingdom series: ** Roco Kingdom: The Desire of Dragon (2013) ** Roco Kingdom 3 (2014) ** Roco Kingdom 4 (2015) Rod-Ror * Rodan (1956) * Rodney Rude Live Volume 1 (1984) * Rodora (1956) * Roe v. Wade (2019) * Roe vs. Wade (1989) * Roger & Me (1989) * Roger Dodger (2002) * Rogue: (2007 & 2017) * The Rogue (1918) * Rogue One (2016) * The Rogue Song (1930) * Rogue Trader (1999) * The Rogues (1987) * Rohini (1953) * Le Roi des Champs-Élysées (1934) * Le Roi danse (2000) * Le Roi Pandore (1950) * Le Roi des resquilleurs (1930) * Roilo Baki Char (TBD) * Roja (1992) * Roja Kootam (2002) * Roja Malare (1997) * Rojavai Killathe (1993) * Rojavanam (1999) * Rojavin Raja (1976) * Rojo Amanecer (1990) * Rojulu Marayi (1955) * Rok spokojnego slonca (1984) * Rokk í Reykjavík (1982) * The Role of Her Life (2004) * Role Models (2008) * Roll Bounce (2005) * The Roller Blade Seven (1991) * Roller Boogie (1979) * Rollerball: (1975 & 2002) * Rollercoaster: (1977 & 1999) * Rolling Kansas (2003) * The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus (1996) * Rolling Thunder (1977) * Rollover (1981) * Roma: (1972, 2004 & 2018) * Roman Candles (1956) * Roman Holiday (1953) * Roman Scandals (1933) * The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone (1961) * Romance: (1930 & 1999) * Romance & Cigarettes (2006) * Romance in Manhattan (1935) * Romance of the Western Chamber (1927) * Romance Out of the Blue (2015) * Romancing the Stone (1984) * The Romantic Englishwoman (1975) * The Romantic President (2002) * Romanzo criminale (2005) * Rome, Open City (1945) * Romeo Is Bleeding (1993) * Romeo and Juliet: (1900, 1908, 1916 Fox, 1916 Metro Pictures, 1936, 1940, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1968, 1996, 2007 & 2013) * Romeo and Juliet in Sarajevo (1994) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) * Romeo.Juliet (1990) * Romeo Juliet (2015) * Romeo Must Die (2000) * Romper Stomper (1992) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) * La Ronde: (1950 & 1964) * Ronin (1999) * The Rookie: (1990 & 2002) * Rookie of the Year (1993) * Room: (2005 & 2015) * The Room (2003) * Room 6 (2006) * Room in Rome (2010) * A Room for Romeo Brass (2000) * Room Service: (1938 & 2007) * Room at the Top: (1959 & 2012) * A Room with a View: (1986 & 2007) * The Roommate (2011) * The Roost (2006) * Rooster Cogburn (1975) * The Roots of Heaven (1958) * Roots Search (1986) * Rope (1948) * Ropewalk (2000) * Rory o' the Bogs (1913) * Rory O'More (1911) Ros-Rot * Rosa (1986) * Rosa de América (1946) * Rosa and Cornelia (2000) * Rosa de las nieves (1944) * Rosa Luxemberg (1986) * Rosa Morena (2010) * Rosalba, la fanciulla di Pompei (1952) * Rosalie (1937) * Rosalinda (1945) * Rosapoo (2018) * Rosappu Ravikkaikari (1979) * Rosario: (1935 & 2010) * Rosario Tijeras (2005) * Rosaura at 10 O'Clock (1958) * Rose: (2011, 2012 & 2014) * The Rose (1979) * Rose of the Alley (1916) * Rose by Any Other Name... (1997) * Rose of the Asphalt Streets (1922) * Rose Bernd: (1919 & 1957) * Rose Bowl (1936) * Rose of Cimarron (1952) * Rose of the Golden West (1927) * Rose Hobart (1936) * Rose Hill (1997 TV) * Rose Kennedy: A Life to Remember (1990) * Rose Marie: (1936 & 1954) * Rose-Marie (1928) * Rose of the Mountain (1952) * Rose o'Paradise (1918) * Rose of the Rancho: (1914 & 1936) * Rose of the Rio Grande (1938) * Rose o' the River (1919) * Rose o' the Sea (1922) * Rose Rose I Love You (1993) * The Rose Tattoo (1955) * Rose of the Tenements (1926) * Rose of Tralee: (1937 & 1942) * Rose of Washington Square (1939) * Rose of the Wilderness (1918) * Rose of the World: (1918 & 1925) * Rose of the Yukon (1949) * Roseanna: (1967 & 1993) * Rosebud: (1975 & 2019) * Roseland (1977) * Roselyne and the Lions (1989) * Rosemary (1958) * Rosemary Climbs the Heights (1918) * Rosemary, That's for Remembrance (1914) * Rosemary's Baby (1968) * Rosemary's Daughter (1976) * Rosemont (2015) * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (1990) * Rosenmontag (1924) * Rosenstrasse (2003) * Rosenwald (2015) * Roses à crédit (2010) * Roses Are Red (1947) * Roses Bloom on the Moorland: (1929 & 1952) * Roses Bloom Twice (1978 TV) * Roses of Picardy (1927) * Roses for the Prosecutor (1959) * Roses from the South: (1926 & 1954) * Roses in Tyrol (1940) * Rosetta (1999) * Rosewater (2014) * Rosewood (1997) * Rosewood Lane (2011) * Rosie: (1965, 1998, 2013 & 2018) * Rosie! (1967) * Rosie Dixon – Night Nurse (1978) * Rosie the Riveter (1944) * Rosies of the North (1999) * Rosita (1923) * Rosogolla (2018) * Rosolino Paternò, soldato... (1970) * Rossana (1953) * Rossini (1942) * Rossini! Rossini! (1991) * Rossini's Ghost (1996) * Roswell (1994 TV) * Roswell: The Aliens Attack (1999 TV) * Rosy (2018) * Rosy Dreams (1977) * Rotation (1949) * Roti: (1942, 1974 & 1988) * Roti Kapda Aur Makaan (1974) * Roti Ki Keemat (1990) * Rotkäppchen (1962) * Rotten to the Core (1965) * Rottweiler (2005) Rou-Roz * Rouge (1987) * Rouge and Riches (1920) * Rough (2014) * Rough Aunties (2008) * Rough But Respectable (1949) * Rough Cut: (1980 & 2008) * Rough Diamonds (1994) * Rough Going (1925) * The Rough House (1917) * Rough House Rosie (1927) * Rough Justice (1970) * Rough Magic (1995) * Rough Night (2017) * Rough Night in Jericho (1967) * Rough Play (2013) * Rough and Ready (1918) * Rough Rider (2014) * Rough Riders (1997) * Rough Riders of Cheyenne (1945) * Rough Riders of Durango (1951) * Rough Riding Ranger (1935) * Rough Riding Romance (1919) * Rough Romance (1930) * Rough Sea at Dover (1895) * Rough Shoot (1953) * Rough Stuff (1925) * Rough, Tough and Ready (1945) * Rough Waters (1930) * Roughly Speaking (1945) * Roughshod: (1922 & 1949) * Roujin Z (1991) * Roulette (2013) * Round Eyes in the Middle Kingdom (1995) * Round Midnight (1986) * Round Trip to Mars (1957) * Round-Up Time in Texas (1937) * Rounders (1998) * The Rounders: (1914 & 1965) * Roundhay Garden Scene (1888) * Rounding Up the Law (1922) * Roundtrip (2004) * Roustabout (1964) * Rover Dangerfield: The Dog Who Gets No Respect (1991) * Rover's Big Chance (1942) * Rovin' Tumbleweeds (1939) * Roving Mars (2006) * Row Your Boat (1998) * Rowdy: (1966 & 2014) * Rowdy Aliya (2004) * Rowdy Alludu (1991) * Rowdy Fellow (2014) * Rowdy Gaari Pellam (1991) * Rowdy Inspector (1992) * Rowdy & MLA (1991) * Rowdy Rajamma (1977) * Rowdy Ramu (1978) * Rowdy Ramudu Konte Krishnudu (1980) * Rowdy Ranganna (1968) * Rowdy Rathore (2012) * The Rowdyman (1972) * Rowing with the Wind (1988) * Roxanne (1987) * Roxanne Roxanne (2018) * Roxie Hart (1942) * Roxy Hunter series: ** Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost (2007) ** Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman (2008) ** Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid (2008) ** Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween (2008) * Roxy and the Wonderteam (1938) * Roy (2015) * Royal Bengal Rahashya (2011) * Royal Blood (1916) * Royal Cat Nap (1958) * Royal Cavalcade (1935) * Royal Children (1950) * Royal Eagle (1936) * Royal Family (1969) * The Royal Family of Broadway (1930) * Royal Flash (1975) * Royal Hearts (2018) * Royal Journey (1951) * Royal Kill (2009) * Royal Paintbox (2013) * Royal River (1959) * A Royal Scandal: (1945 & 1996) * The Royal Scandal (2001) * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (1987) * The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) * Royal Tramp (1992) * Royal Tramp II (1992) * Royal Treasure (2016) * Royal Waltz (1936) * Royal Wedding (1951) * Royce (1994) * Rozina, the Love Child (1945) Ru-Rz * Ruang Talok 69 (1999) * Rubber: (1936 & 2010) * Rubber's Lover (1996) * Ruby in Paradise (1993) * Ruby Sparks (2012) * Rudo y Cursi (2009) * Rudolph and Ippaiattena (2016) * Rudy (1993) * Ruggles of Red Gap (1935) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * The Ruins (2008) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) * Rules of Dating (2005) * Rules of Engagement (2000) * The Rules of the Game (1939) * The Ruling Class (1972) * The Rum Diary (2011) * Rumble in the Bronx (1996) * Rumble Fish (1983) * Rumor Has It (2005) * Run: (1991 & 2002) * Run Lola Run (1998) * Run Ronnie Run (2003) * Run Silent, Run Deep (1958) * Run, Fatboy, Run (2008) * Runaway: (1984, 2001 & 2005) * Runaway Bride (1999) * Runaway Jury (2003) * Runaway Train (1985) * Runaway! (1973) (TV) * The Runaways (2010) * The Rundown (2003) * Runner Runner (2013) * Running on Empty: (1982 & 1988) * The Running Jumping & Standing Still Film (1960) * Running on Karma (2003) * The Running Man: (1963 & 1987) * Running Man: (2013 & 2015) * Running Out of Time: (1994) & 1999) * Running Scared: (1972, 1980, 1986, & 2006) * Running With Scissors (2006) * Running Wild: (1992 & 2006) * Rush: (1991 & 2013) * Rush Hour series: ** Rush Hour (1998) ** Rush Hour 2 (2001) ** Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Rush in Rio (2003) * Rushmore (1998) * Russian Ark (2002) * The Russian Dolls (2005) * The Russian House (1990) * The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming (1966) * Rust and Bone (2012) * Rustlers' Rhapsody (1985) * Ruthless People (1986) * Rx (2005) * Rx Murder (1958) * Ryan (2004) * The Ryan White Story (1989) * Ryan's Daughter (1970) * Ryba na suchu (1942) * Rybka (2007) * Ryujin Mabuyer the Movie: Nanatsu no Mabui (2012) * Ryuzo and The Seven Henchmen (2015) * Rzeczywistość (1961) Previous: List of films: P Next: List of films: S See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists